


Nightly Rounds

by Odds_Evens



Series: RvB Angst War [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: broken things, poor wash, post s13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odds_Evens/pseuds/Odds_Evens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash is scared his family will die around him right after he saves them from charon. For the RvB Angst War on Tumblr. Prompt by: GoodluckDetective</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightly Rounds

**Author's Note:**

> I am friggin PROUD of this one.

They make it to Hargrove’s ship in time. Donut has a broken arm, freckles needs to be cooled down, and Tucker’s psyche is more then a little shaken up after having Epsilon shatter himself in his skull. But they’re all alive and in as many pieces as they were before. 

Carolina lies and says she was never worried about them. But Epsilon’s decision to shatter himself hits her the hardest. At least with Epsilon around, she could still pretend she had a family. Still, she dives into the Reds and Blues head first when they’re allowed out of the hospital. 

Washington isn’t at the hospital when Tucker and Donut are given a clean bill of health. He’s busy checking the new Capitol city for weak points in security. 

Kimball tells him the war is over. But she doesn’t know war like he does. 

It’s never over. 

The UNSC arrives a few days after the transmission goes out. They bring supplies, doctors and more soldiers to track down the last of the space pirates. 

Washington doesn’t go near them except to watch. They seem to know what they’re doing, but this is the same organization who let the Director get away with so much for so long. 

Getting a full night’s sleep becomes a distant memory as Washington starts getting up multiple times a night to check on everyone. 

Donut and Doc share a room closest to his, so he checks them first. Every time he sees the bright scar on Donut’s chest, it brings a pang of guilt to his gut, but Doc holds onto him like a vice, and that’s all Washington needs to see to know they’re both still alive. 

Sarge is next. He talks in his sleep, so Washington rarely even had to open the door to check on him. Plus Lopez stands powered down in the corner, so Sarge is probably the second safest one in the city (second only to Caboose and freckles). 

“Dirty blues…" 

Yeah he’s fine. Next room. 

Griff and Simmons think no one knows they slip into each other’s rooms every night. Washington can’t even say he was actually surprised the first time he saw it. They’ve been the team’s worst kept secret since forever. Griff’s snoring and Simmons’ slight nasal wheeze is like music to Washington’s ears. They’re okay. 

Caboose’s room is next. The first time Washington started doing his nightly checks, Freckles nearly scared the living daylights out of him. Now, the gun is his partner in crime. 

**"NO HOSTILE LIFEFORMS DETECTED."**

He doesn’t even have to ask before the gun does his check. 

Caboose stirs in his sleep, but it’s only to pull Freckles closer to his chest. 

Washington smiles at the sight. Then closes the door. 

He always hesitates before Tucker’s room, but opens the door anyway. 

Tucker lays sprawled over his bed, face covered in sweat and hair a complete mess. He was given a complete bill of health by Dr. Grey, but Washington’s been in his position before. Epsilon may not have tried committing suicide this time, but what actually happened was traumatic enough. 

Tucker whimpers in his sleep, but before Washington can reach him, a yellow glow lights the room. Iota doesn’t pay Washington any attention as she settles onto Tucker’s shoulder and sings softly. 

Her voice is so familiar it feels like a punch to Washington’s gut. It’s Carolina’s voice, but without the years of war and anger. It’s soft, like a child’s. She’s singing a lullaby, and it doesn’t take long for Tucker’s nightmare to subside. 

She disappears, and Washington exits the room. 

Carolina’s room is last, but she isn’t in there. Instantly Washington’s mind goes into full blown panic-mode. Was she kidnapped? Killed? Did she go out for a midnight walk and fall down a flight of stairs? Did she go grab a snack and choked to death with no one around to help her? Did- 

"Wash." 

Or she could be right behind him, dressed in her pyjamas and holding a glass of water in her hand. 

He tries to act cool. "Oh, hey Carolina.” But his voice cracks half way through her name and gives him away. 

She motions into her room. “Sit." 

He doesn’t think of disobeying and takes a seat at the foot of her bed. She takes a sip of water and then sits next to him. "Now talk. What’s going on?" 

"Why do you think something’s going on? Nothing is going on. Nothing. At all. Everything is fine." 

"Right." 

She doesn’t say anything else, just watches him with half closed eyes. He squirms uncomfortably. 

"I should let you sleep." 

He goes to stand up, but she stops him with a foot, pushing him back down. "Not until you tell me what’s going on." 

"Nothing is-" 

"Wash. Stop lying to me. You know you’re terrible at it." 

He guffaws at her. "I am NOT terrible at lying!” His voice cracks part way through and suddenly he’s ten years younger and back in Freelancer. Sitting in Connie’s room with her as he swears up and down that he doesn’t have a crush on York. 

Carolina smiles at him, just like Connie used to. He pushes the thought away. Connie’s dead. Carolina isn’t yet, but she will be one day. 

He stands up again and manages to dodge Carolina’s kick this time. “Can we not do this tonight? I just want to get some more sleep." 

He doesn’t turn around, so he doesn’t get to see the hurt cross over onto Carolina’s face. "Washington, you know we’re safe now… Right?" 

He doesn’t say anything as he closes the door behind him. 

He wakes back up two hours later. 

Donut and Doc share a room closest to his, so he checks them first.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.


End file.
